English X English
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: AU: Well, I'm tired of pretending. But I'm terrified of it ending. I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end. And I know you feel the same way . Cause you told me drunk on your birthday. And as you pulled to me, you whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end". Lucy's POV. M-rated for later chapters!


**Hello! I came here with a new story full of NaLu (seriously, who does not love that pairing? ?) **

**I am a very huge fan of Nickelback and would do **_**anything **_**to see them live! (: **

**My absolute fave songs are: **_**Kiss it Goodbye**_**, **_**Burn it to the Ground**_**, **_**Midnight Queen **_**and **_**Don't Ever Let it End **_**(the true reason for this fic's birth!) :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor the songs, Hiro Mashima and Nickelback does! :D**

**Please enjoy! ^^**

* * *

_**~English X English~**_

_**-:Chapter 1: VIP Lucy Heartphilia:-**_

_**.**_

Drunk teens, and sober _"babysitters"_, crowded together outside the ticket bars into the big stage. I'm glad that I can with ease sit in the VIP-room without needing to rub body with strangers.

My name is Lucy Heartphilia by the way. I just turned 17 today and as a present my father and mother gave me a ticket to a band called "_Nickelback_". I've never heard about them, so I asked my friend what kind of band they were.

She told me that they are some mix of rock, metal and pop musicians, a really popular band from the USA. She also said I could listen to some of their songs on Spotify, but I declined that, thinking it would be more fun to listen to the songs live _before _hearing the studio version of them.

So here I am now, sitting in between my parents, clad in a T-shirt, the UK flag logo, shorts and a pair of blue converse.

Really not so great idea now in after hand. The VIP-room's heater had broke down just one hour we had arrived here. Really disturbing and cold, yes. But what else could you ask for, it's warmer inside here than out in the audience stall.

I am a spoiled little brat with an Bitchy Queen attitude, no can do when that's how you been growing up to. Money, toys, big house. Though I wish I could have more friends.

Right now I only have Levy McGarden, also a really rich kid but she is not like me, not at all. She is all nice and polite to people who greets her out on the streets. I'm jealous of her, I admit, but never ever would I let it out.

And then there is this Junior High friend who moved to the USA years ago. I've never heard of him since then, and I suppose that I simply don't care anymore. He can go and live his normal shit-life.

Dozens of times I've thought of trying to contact him again, thinking that a simple letter would do it, or send him a e-mail, yet I couldn't find myself doing it when I sat by a desktop, pencil or computer ready to get used.

Too shy? No, I don't care that much about him anymore… I don't know, I'm so confused.

"Whatever…" I mused, forgetting my parents sits just beside my right and left.

"Something the matter, Lucy?" my father asks me, his face scrunch up in concern. I lay off a smile.

"I'm fine, father." I answered. "When is the concert starting?" as I ask I lean forward, looking down to the thousands of heads crowding together in a big mass of God knows what color they had dyed their hair to.

Hearing cries from girls from the front I turned to the stage. I watched as five men, or boys, cause three of five looks to be not older than me. I lifted a eyebrow as the one with long, spiky black hair sits down by the drums. Well, could tell since his arms had such enormous muscles like a drummer.

The next two, one pretty long hair, oddly enough in color of blue and the other with ebony black hair, or more at the black-blue way, take each guitar that was placed out for them.

The fourth band member has a proud mane of strawberry blond hair, taking the bass and held it close. His fingers strumming over the thick strings.

And lastly, the supposed singer has pink and untamed spikes of hair, stood _not _in the front.

_Odd… shouldn't the lead singer stand in the front? _I thought, leaning a bit more over the security fence. Instead he stood in the middle between the two guitarists.

The two guitarists started to strum the melody of a song, pretty catchy. The bassist filled in behind, giving it a deep of mysterious wonder.

"_Hello London!_" I jumped back at the loud voice coming from the singer.

_Well duh, he is holding a microphone._ I mentally slapped myself for reacting like that.

"_We're the Nickelback and we come all the way from the USA, so sorry for my really "bad" English._"

The audience laughed at that. I really didn't get it though. I've a little bit of a problem with American English, they talk _way _too fast sometimes. I tried to watch a _Body Fit _program, but it lasted one minute and I couldn't stand the blabbering called the fine language called English.

And one time a boy had asked me they way to South Kensington, and it ended with him asking someone else, because I couldn't understand a shit of his nonstop blabbering.

Gluh, really disturbing. But I guess if I ever meet up with my long lost friend, I'll have to go through with the American accent.

I shook my head, looking back at the stage. My eyes widened at the scene of a bra being thrown at the lead singer. A loud chuckle came from him.

"_Well, that was early!_" he really failed in hiding the laughter. It didn't help either when the audience once again let out a fit of chuckles and laughing. "_Thank you miss!_" my eyebrow rose up at the change of his accent. Now he said it like me, slow and well toned.

"Oh, isn't the singer an eye catch?" my mother teas would tick of father. Father only grunted in response. "Won't you agree with me, Lucy?" I took a glance at my mother.

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged.

"I will not let you get together with such brute." I rolled my eyes at that. Why did he worry so much about my love-life. It's not like I have anyone in mind. They boys at my school are all perverts and so with the collage men I have dated. Stupid jerks dumping one after a one night-stand.

Don't worry, I haven't been intimate with anyone yet. But I do know some girls that had come crying for comfort after they had been dumped and left alone in the morning.

"_Any wishes for intro song?_" he asked out, holding out the microphone towards a young man who gripped the head of the mic.

"'_Something In Your Mouth'!_"

Catcalls and whistles came. I could already guess what the song is about.

"_Good choice, my friend._"

Everything went quite for some seconds, then one of the guitarist, the ebony black, started with a catchy strum.

Then the others came in, joining the melody.

"_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar bodyThey say its over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it come onNeeds to hit the big screen and shoot a little love sceneIf hollywood had called her she'd be gone before ya hollered come onDirty little lady with the pretty pink thongEvery sugar daddy hittin on her all night longDoesn't care about the money she could be with anybodyAin't it funny how the honey wanted you all along_"

I took a glance over to my father. I giggled as his eyes widening more and more further in into the song."_(you naughty thing)Your ripping up the dance floor honey(you naughty women)You shake your ass around for everyone(your such a mover)I love the way you dance with anybody(the way you swing)And tease them all by sucking on your thumbYour so much cooler when you never pull it outCause you look so much cuter with something in your mouthCrafty little lip tricksTattoos on her left hipShe bending as your spendingTheres no end to it so baby come onDressed up like a princessBettin' that her skin smells betterThan the scent of every flower in the desert come onDirty little lady with the pretty pink thongEvery sugar daddy hittin on her all night 't care about the money she could be with anybodyAin't it funny how the honey wanted you all along(you naughty thing)Your ripping up the dance floor honey(you naughty women)You shake your ass around for everyone(your such a mover)I love the way you dance with anybody(the way you swing)And tease them all by sucking on your thumbYour so much cooler when you never pull it outCause you look so much cuter with something in your mouthShe loves the night scene bar queenLiving for the fun taking over every dance floor like shes the only oneIn the spotlight all night dissing everyoneAnd trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumbYour so much coolerWhen you never pull it outSo much cuterWith something in your mouth(you naughty thing)Your ripping up the dance floor honey(you naughty women)You shake your ass around for everyoneI love the way you dance with anybody(the way you swing)And tease them all by sucking on your thumb(you naughty thing)Your ripping up the dance floor honey(you naughty women)You shake that ass around for everyone(your such a mover)I love the way you dance with anybody(the way you swing)And tease them all by sucking on your thumbYour so much cooler when you never pull it outCause you look so much cuter with something in your-!_"

Wow… that was a really good song. I could hear almost everything in the song. And at one moment the singer had taken a look up to me.

I have to admit, his voice was suited for singing this kind of music. I think my father didn't really appreciate the lyrics. Well, typical parents to think so. My mother on the other hand laughed as she patted father's shoulder.

"Come on dear, let us go and fetch some drinks?"

I think it was for his best. Poor old father really can't take much that did not suit his ears.

"Do you want anything, dear?"

I shook my head no. "I am fine, mother." she gave me a smile and shortly after disappeared with my father in tow. My eyes lingered after their backs for a moment before I turned my attention back to the group.

Apparently the pause was over, for the band was back on stage. Even the singer had an acoustic guitar in his lap as he sit on a barstool. A hand free microphone in front of him.

"_This song is for a friend I haven't seen for a very long time_." I couldn't help but smile. This man/boy is just like me. Wanting to send a message to his long lost friend, except he is really going to do it. I mean, compared to me who have thought of it, but just can't find the courage to do so. "_And I hope my friend will listen closely so she will remember me._"

_That was weird…_ I thought, my eyebrow rose up in wonder. Leaning to the side so my cheek rested in my palm I took in the drummer's smooth intro.

"_Don't let it endDon't let it endDon't ever let it endWell, I've got two tickets to the gameIt'd be great if I could take you to it this SundayAnd I'll walk you home when the whole thing's doneIf you're there, I don't even care which team wonWe can stop at the coffee shopAnd make fun of the cops in the parking lotWe can laugh as we both pretendThat we're not in love and that we're just good friendsWell, I'm tired of pretendingBut I'm terrified of it endingI know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it endAnd I know you feel the same wayCause you told me drunk on your birthdayAnd as you pulled to meYou whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"Don't let it endDon't let it endDon't ever let it end_"

My heart skipped a beat when the nearest camera zoomed upon to his face as he played the guitar, waiting for his friends to end the background lyrics. A handsome smile came out of nowhere as he closed his eyes. "_Saturday, I'm gonna take her outCause her favorite band is gonna play downtownGonna sing the song we've all heard ofAbout those two young friends that should've fell in loveLater on, we'll cut through the parkAnd she can hold my hand, cause she hates the darkAnd we can laugh as we both pretendThat we're not in love and that we're just good friendsWell, I'm tired of pretendingBut I'm terrified of it endingI know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it endAnd I know you feel the same wayCause you told me drunk on your birthdayAnd as you pulled to meYou whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"Don't let it endDon't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)Don't ever let it end_"

Forgetting my parents completely I drifted off into the song, my eyes closing as his voice sung the beautiful lyrics. Though those words are for another girl I can't help but feel so touched.

_Why haven't I heard of them before…? _I thought just before the rest of the song continued."_The greatest times we ever hadIt's crazy now just looking back, we can laughYou never know where life's gonna goCause we're the only ones who'll ever knowAbout Sunday night just her and ISitting side by side in the full moonlightI pulled her close, just to hold her tightAnd the both of us could tell it just felt rightShe looked at me in the sweetest wayLike she could tell what the hell I was about to sayMust've took a while just to find the wordsCause she cut me off and finally said it firstWell, I'm tired of pretendingBut I'm terrified of it endingI know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it endAnd you know I feel the same wayCause I told you drunk on my birthdayAnd as you pulled me nearYou whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"Don't let it endDon't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)Don't ever let it end[x2]Don't let it endDon't let it endDon't ever let it end…_"

I opened my eyes, fixating them on the smiling man in the big stage screen.

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of dreamland. Looking behind me I saw a man in black tuxedo hold out a pink plastic bag.

"Are you Lucy Heartphilia?" he ask me in a deep American accent. I slowly nodded a yes. "This is for you then."

"From who?" accepting the present I took it into my hands.

"The singer."

"W-What? Are you sure, sir?"

"Well, yes. He gave it to me and said to track down the VIP-room for a girl named Lucy Heartphilia."

"B-But… why?" the man shrugged. I took a look down to the bag. "Well, thank you, sir." I thanked him, smiling a little.

"No problem, miss." and with that he strolled out from the room, leaving me all alone.

Curiosity took over and I opened it. My left eyebrow took a trip up.

"A note?" I said and took it up. Looking at the backside I found what I searched for.

_**Backstage room 7**_

_**See ya, if you are brave enough!**_

What the hell is this?

* * *

**Oooooooh! This "mysterious" singer knows Lucy! (Haha, gotta LOL at it) XD**

**New story you see! I can't find energy to write something for **_**AS or TV**_**. Really annoying in my opinion.**

**But fear not my friends! I will update in meantime, so I am not abandoning any of my other stories! (: I would never do that. It just takes some time to get through with something new. ^^'**

**1****st**** song: **_**Something In Your Mouth **_

**2****nd**** song: **_**Don't Let It Ever End **_

**Both songs belong to the human band: **_**Nickelback**_

**See ya' in the next chapter! **

**Please review? Fav and Alert too maybe? :3**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
